The invention relates to a chemical sensor and to a method for manufacturing a chemical sensor.
A chemical sensor performs a detection of chemical substances or compounds which are also denoted as analytes contained in a gas, or possibly in a fluid, supplied to the chemical sensor.
In case multiple different analytes shall be detected by a chemical sensor, the chemical sensor may comprise multiple sensor cells with each sensor cell being designed for detecting one or more of the subject analytes.